


Busted!

by GodOfWar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar





	Busted!

I'll kill Draco. Without a doubt. To tell me so cheekily to dirty mine suede deep purple boots in this half melted muddy snow. That scoundrel. And it's cold beyond that. I have to notify a complaint on those gloves. Warming charm, my ass. I'll tell my father about that, he will deal with this lack of competence.  
Walk to Hogs is quite boring, Blaise tries to draw me into conversation all the time but I'm not in the mood to listen about his new pet project on Ancient Runes. He gets bored with my uninterested attitude and goes to seek more "manly" company. Finely.  
What a waste of time. I should stay in do dormitory and send off some naive third year for my purchases, but no, I had to maul here, drenching brand new boots. I don't understand why Draco insisted for my coming to Hogs Head today. The aftertaste of novelty those trips lost somewhere around the end of third year. Because, how many times you can walk to the same shops? But no, His Highness Malfoy had to rise his blond brow and with surprisingly playful smile invite me for butterbeer, biding me good-bye before I could refuse.  
I even thought about not coming, but you just don't do something like that to your friend, when he have such disturbing expression on face. Why not The Three Broomsticks? And why in such secrecy? What that was about?  
I scowl when I see a patch of a sticky mud clinging to the tip of my shoe. Freezing wind hits me in the face. I give up my full of dignity walk and the last few steps I run to the door.  
It's warm, at last. I'm here for the first time, so I try to discreetly look around. This place is...horrid. Company also not very worldly. Old man behind the counter looks like Bumble-bee's evil twin and gazes suspiciously at all those "customers", like he expected that in one moment their wands would be drawn and they'll make of this place one big cheerfully burning pyre. He would be better off that way.  
I politely clear my throat to gain bartender's attention, but he barely peeps on me from under his bushy eyebrows.  
\- What.  
\- I look for Draco Mal...  
\- First floor. In six.  
I greet my teeth together to stop myself from telling something biting to that old goat. To treat a Lady like that? The dare! And I'll kill Draco. To make me visit so mundane and barbarian place for his own say-so. It would be better for him if he have something important to say, because if not...  
I climb on covered in dark stains, cracking stairs. I don't risk holding on a handrail, it looks dirty after first cursory glance. What a place! And this floor! Like someone let the herd of piglets go wild. Mud and half stuck pieces of...something were everywhere. Oh mummy, I won't investigate. And it stinks with tallow and boiled old meat. This sweat and alcohol. Disgusting. I took out perfumed handkerchief from a pocket and applied it to my nose to put a barrier for all those mingling scents. Some hoarse voice shouted after me.  
\- Touchy bitch.  
I shudder in disgust. Anything to get out of this place in one piece.  
First floor doesn't look any better. Floor is oddly sticky and the stain in the corner looks like a dried blood. Walls are covered in peeling, once surely light-red, now faded rotten pink paint. Mold began already eating away considerable part of ceiling, and all this looks like it would need only one solid kick to fold itself like a house of cards. And those spiders...  
But sound was the worst. I held myself back from covering my ears, Merlin, we're all wizards here, didn't those men never heard about Silencio?  
If not because between the screams I could hear a name, I'd thought that the woman was being brutally murdered. Gorilla's panting left little doubts as to what kind of entertainment was currently happening to occupants from under two.  
Never, ever in my life I would let drag myself to such den. Parkinson's are made for plush pillows, Egyptian silk and high quality style of life, not to the shebeens full of dirty drunks'. And I don't even want to know what kind of creatures live in those places as regulars.  
Room number six was near the end of the corridor, on the right. I lifted my wand and unblocked the door with a spell. Wrinkling my nose I reached door handle through handkerchief and tilted them a little to take a peek through gap.  
At the beginning it hit me that it was clean inside. Surprised I opened it wider, to be suddenly welcomed by a white, vividly moving, monster with excessive amount of limbs. Monster gave out very mewling needy sound. I felt my jaw hitting the ground. And then door I leaned unconsciously on, creaked. In one moment I found myself eye to eye with absolutely naked guy which wand, or rather both of them, were pointing right at me. And then, in this very unkempt, lightly flushed man I recognized Harry Potter, whose eyes were shining like in tropical fever and burning holes in me.  
-Probably...I choose wrong room.  
I uttered after a couple seconds of silence.   
-Probably not, Pansy. Harry, put the wand aside.  
I peeped quickly in direction that surprisingly familiar rough voice came from, to immediately look back at Potter, who didn't even moved from his place, but his wand disappeared, and he alone observed me with face full of polite amusement.  
-Close the doors. - He threw in my direction, completely ignoring the fact that His Highness's Pallor was shining in this barely furnished dark room and aiming straight at me. Oh, god... - And you get out from those sheets, Kumis.  
Golden Boy calmly paraded only a meter from me, when I stood rooted in one place, and doubled over to pick up his trousers. Several girls from Slytherin gossiped often about how Potter was sloppy wrapped up gift that girls dream about when they're little, and boys would like to become when they grow up, but I didn't know how true was that. Till now. By the sweet Helga, where those muscles come from? From where did he ALL came from?  
-Stop staring at him.  
I looked at the bed, I completely forgot that someone else was here! From under snow-white comforter peeked out a tip of the very blond and very familiar head. And in this moment it finally reached to me what was happening before I came here. Potter and Draco...  
-Draco? you...he...you.  
And then everything was dark.  
Consciousness began to come back very slowly.  
I realized that I'm laying in warm bed, smell of almonds and something sweet in the air. And then I heard voices.  
-You had to parade around in nude right before her nose?  
-I wouldn't need to if you'd do as I told you to.  
-It's my fault now?  
-Draco, you invited her, dragged me to the bed without waiting for her even two minutes and instead of throwing warning charm on doors you occupied yourself with devouring me with your eyes, when I was repairing this ruin.  
-Well, right, but it's still not my fault. It was you walking nude with your I-Just-Had-Sex look that frightened her.  
That wasn't a dream nor phantasmagorical vision that mine intoxicated mind came up with from the vapors of opium candles. And now I lie in a place where not long ago my friend without a care in the world... I don't want to think about it.  
-I'm going to be sick. - I mumbled covering my eyes.  
-Pansy! You're awake! Maybe don't get up just yet...  
I ignored him and got my ass from crumpled bedding, insistently focusing my mind on ways of using dragons blood in potions. It always helped. At last till this time.  
-I fainted, but I'm not dying yet, Draco. Next time when you want to share some information, could you do this a little more subtly?  
-But this is his fault!  
Potter, who was standing behind his back winked at me, amused. Draco turned around sharply, looking at him intensely, but Harry suddenly whipped out his expression from the lightly indulgent smirk I'm sure I saw flit by over his face earlier, leaving there only sweet innocence and confusion instead. He was good.  
-If you wanted to gloat about your new toy you could simply tell me so and not show him off like some grand horse.  
That apparently wasn't one of those things that should be said in Potter's presence. Draco paled and looked by his shoulder. Golden Boy's face was devoid of feelings, his attitude didn't give out anything either. He glanced dawn at blond mop and said without emotion:  
-Finite Incantaten.  
Room around us changed in the lousy hole I expected from the beginning. Light shiver passed through my back, telling that there was high intensity of magic in the air. Harry drew a robe over his head, straightened his Gryffindor's tie and walked in direction of dirty window.  
-Harry...  
-Just so you'll know in the future I doubt that anyone known to us will react in a way you wish'd them to. You know where to find me.  
-I'm sorry...  
Potter winced and shook his head., his stone-like features melted slightly into something gentler. He brushed aside hair from his forehead, so his world famous scar, a little paler then usually, was visible now.  
-No, I'm sorry, I know that it would come out sooner or later. I just hoped that it will be later. - Somewhere there, in the corner of his mouth, appeared shadow of a smile. - Next time would you be so kind and warn me a little bit earlier then in the moment we're already naked in bed? Farewell Parkinson, till evening, Kumis.  
For a moment I didn't know if the the things that my eyes recorded and things that reached my brain aren't illusion. Potter standing on windowsill, holding a frame with one hand and suddenly disappearing out of sight.  
I shouted, and even one bit not surprised about lack of reaction from Draco, I run to the window, searching on the ground for familiar mop of raven-black hair. Nothing. Completely.  
People in heavy coats, teenagers huddled together to keep a little warmth, mother, with child crying over some toy, feet firmly rooted in the moody ground.  
-Don't worry about him. Surely he is in Hogwart already.  
-But...how?  
-Maybe from the beginning?  
Draco rubbed lightly flushed face with his hand, clearly not knowing where to begin. After a moment he started talking, a little shakily at first, but the longer he unraveled this story, his voice gathered some special tone, which I've heard already today.  
One and half of the year. How in the world nobody noticed that Potter and Draco were together for so long? Especially me or that omniscient Granger? Draco madly in love. Potter who wasn't stupid at all, and especially not innocent in view of this visible blush on Slytherin Prince's face. What's more, he claims to be... happy. I never saw him being happy before. Content, of course. Satisfied, I wasn't a stranger to that, but happy? With...him?  
-You're sure?  
-Like with nothing else in the world.  
If his smile is any tip, I have to say one thing. Either Potter is a sex god or he isn't really so bad. On beard of the first wizard. My friend. In love. In his biggest enemy. What's more, apparently mutually.  
-And he?  
-He showed me documents from Gringotts and asked if the sum below will last in order for us to travel and see every relic, beach and pub in the world. An I tell you in confidence, it would, but we'd have to live for damn long.   
And in that way he confirmed what I think flashed earlier in Gryffon's eyes, before he disappeared.  
-You're really...  
-Yes.  
-And war? Your father?  
-War is finished, Pansy. Harry killed Voldemort.  
I do not know what surprised me more, that he said to me or fact, that he dared to say this cursed name, but my mind simply switched off. For a while I could only open and close my mouth, trying to say something, but it seemed that I wasn't able to just now. When I finally gathered my thoughts I asked only one sensible question.  
-How?  
-I have no idea. - He shrugged and then leaned forward a little, twisting his hands nervously. - I woke up in the morning and there were two letters laying on my pillow. One of them only a short, simple note, but the second..he was saying goodbye, Pansy- He raised his head. There were tears lingering in his eyes and he looked so miserable that I couldn't not hug him. After a moment of silence he whispered: - You can't even imagine how relived I was that I reached for that note first, If I'd read that letter before...even now...My father is in prison, for which my dear fool apologized to me. Five times. He freed me from Voldemort and my father and apologized for it.  
Draco was crying on my shoulder, while I sat a little bit stunned with too much information. I gathered him closer and I felt how the tension leaves his body. God...Ugh. He invited me yesterday so he still didn't knew that Potter by night executed a miracle. That had to be a true emotional roller coaster for him.  
And by that, probably because of osmosis, I started to worry about this black-haired asshole, too. And I, stupid, had to open my big mouth and nail him with that comment.  
I swallowed. Does that mean that I have to apologize to a guy who just killed Dark Lord?  
-Draco, darling, are you now going to tell Blaise and Golden Trio, too?  
He nodded and straightened up, taking a hanky from a pocket and wiped his reddened eyes.  
-Will you help? When we decided whom to say you were first on the list.  
-Not Granger?  
He shook his head, trying to smile, but I saw right through him, how much he is scared of what was yet to come.  
-Harry thought that it'd be better if you'll be the first, 'cause Granger instead of helping would instantly start to analyse everything and everyone will know that something bothers her, and even Weasley isn't so blind as to not notice.  
-Ugh. - I honestly didn't expected something like that from Potter. Draco smiled, like he knew exactly what was on my mind. On the other hand, maybe it's good that Harry conquered Dark Lord now. 'Cause, really, what kind of smartass will try to say something to him now? That will make our task easier. - I'll help. So, who's now?  
-Longbottom. - I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This...softie?  
\- Yeah, him. He is supposedly very, very good at keeping a secret everything he hears and he is brave enough to stand on our side, not only that, he can beat someone up good. He don't look much, doesn't he?  
Neville Longbottom never really looked to me like this kind of guy, but if I remember correctly, it was because of him that we lost to Griffindor in first year, so maybe he have some potential in him.  
-No he doesn't look like. Potter is sure of him? - Draco nodded - So we can begin to plan something now. And, Draco...what in the devils name Kumis means?   
His only answer was very much un-Malfoy-like giggle. World is coming to an end. And I'm helping it along.  
Okay, okay, with what to begin with?  
Chocolate. No one change the world on empty stomach.  
-Come, we get out of here.  
-Where are we going?  
-I have a plan.  
-Good?  
-The best of all.  
Ugh, Potter, I hope, that you're worth it...


End file.
